peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa gets Sold
This is the First Part of an Alfirk-Inspired series that I'm making. Transcript ~Peppa wakes up and takes away the curtains, revealing a very sunny day.~ Peppa : ~ahhh~ what a lovely day! Peppa : ...for watching telly. ~Peppa goes into the main room~ Peppa : time to watch so- Peppa : ~GASP~ ~the tv is missing~ Peppa : WO IST MEIN FERNSEHEN (Where's my television) ?!?!?!? ~Mummy pig and Daddy pig enter the room~ Mummy pig : the thing is, Peppa... well... Daddy pig : it's kinda hard to say this... but... Mummy pig : we're poor. Peppa : WHAT? but i thought we- Daddy pig : I thought you would have noticed it by now. Peppa : What do you mean? Mummy pig : have you ever wondered why we always wear the EXACT SAME clothes? Daddy pig : And have you not noticed how small our house is? Peppa : I thought most people had houses like ours. And everyone has the same clothes on too. Daddy pig : They're poor too. Peppa : oh. Daddy pig : and our yellow car, it's old and rusty. Peppa : we don't have a yellow car... it's red. Daddy pig : r u s t Peppa : oh Daddy pig : yesterday we had to sell the Telly to pay for our mortgage. Peppa : hey, wait, where's George? Daddy pig : we sold him too. Peppa : oh Mummy pig : but now... ~sigh~ Peppa : what is it, Mummy? ~Daddy pig takes up a big, withered bag.~ Peppa : Daddy, what are you doing? ~Daddy pig goes closer to Peppa~ Daddy pig : ~sigh~ I'm sorry... ~Daddy pig starts stuffing Peppa into the bag~ Peppa : Daddy... no... stop! someone! HELP! HELP! HEEEEELLLPP! ~gets put in bag~ Daddy: To the pawn shop! ~spinning logo~ Computer Checkout: We already have george here. You're selling everything! Mummy: Please take it. Peppa approves of it. Peppa: ~busts out of bag~ NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!! ~busts george out and runs off~ Mummy: Our money is running away! Lets get it! Daddy: Yes! They chase Peppa. Ms. Rabbit: Did they just call Peppa money? Oh well. AFTER THEM ADULTS! Parents: Children are money! ~run after them~ Peppa: ~running~ SUZY! Suzy: Peppa! Your running away too? Peppa: This way! ~spinning logo~ Peppa and the other children are in Peppa's tree house. Peppa: So your parents tries to sell you too? Everyone else: Yes. Peppa: THOSE BUMS! I'M GONNA ÑOSCOPE THEM! Suzy: Not literally, right? Peppa: Literally! ~picks up acid gun~ Pedro: ~flashback to Acid~ Oh god. Suzy: The British -err- the parents are coming! The parents are coming! Peppa: Ok, Paul Revere. Edmond: You should have called her Sybil Ludington, the FEMALE Paul Revere. Peppa: Never mind. We need to stop them! For us not being in a pawn shop! All children: ~grab Acid Guns~ For us not being in a pawn shop! Daddy: ~comes to ladder~ Money- err Peppa! We want to hold you in our wallets- err laps! Mr. Zebra: Zoe! There's a nice wallet pocket- Err bed for you to sleep in after bath at the bank- err home! Zoe: Your crazy! ~raises ladder~ But Daddy Pig was on the ladder! Daddy: MONEY! Zoe: AHH! ~~runs in tree house and locks door~ Their outside! Peppa: The window! It's wide open! Daddy Pig: (jumps at Peppa through window) Your a dollar! Peppa: (wakes up) Oh thank goodness it was a dream. Related: Peppa gets cooked Category:Alfirk Imitations Category:Cracktastic Category:Stories Category:Cracktastic Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes including flashbacks Category:Episodes including flashbacks to fanon episodes Category:What kind of Article is this?!